User talk:Cow pi
This is my talk page. I'm usually around the site working on something, so flag me down if you have any questions. Click the "post" button at right to add a comment, or type a quick comment into the comment box below. Thank you, ~Specter (cow_pi) 18:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) type=comment default=type a quick comment ---- My Messages Hey thanks for making these articles card of the week hey i added a featured card area that we will post a rising star card in dilly once a week. we would like you do do the honors of picking the first card for it. streetfighter bored boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored... Darn You! You Made It Short. Oh well. Yeah the message popped up and how do you set up you signature? Shout Box Go to The More Box By Log Out then go to manage widgets and get shout box so we can share ideas more quickly does this work Sam Says Hello... 22:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) is this right check out the shout box its cool chat yup yeah a couple people did not like it and I thought I would Try THis Out What Do You THink quick comment Dacota just changed his page to say "I Like Ice Cream" so just go along because he is going to say I did it so play along untill lunch and I have proof that he changed it this time Editors Pick I need to know how to change these things because I have a few things to change it to *Sam Says Hello... 22:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I need to know how to change editors pick where the heck is media wiki? If not could you change my editors pick to The Editors Favorite Card Stories card tips and card trivia? *Sam Says Hello... 22:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) New Logo Hi The School Internet wot pick up the pic but could you make this the new logo? its offical made from logo creation wiki and look up one message http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Dillingham_Yugioh_Card_Players THe New LOGO! Easy As Pi The Poll is very easy to set up as a matter of fact look at my profile *Sam Says Hello... 19:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) New Topic Kyle I created a new forum on deck making disscusion could you please make it professional> *Sam Says Hello... 21:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks god Luck At The Concert! --*Sam Says Hello... 22:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) NEW LOGO!!!! I Got It Set Up What Do You THink? *---Sam Says Hello... 17:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Nightmare Deck Please Post Your Nightmare Deck On A New Article Please I Need Something To Base A Deck On. If You Want To E-Mail Me I'm At S_Clark22595@yahoo.com *>Sam Says Hello 21:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hello??? Anything? Yeah I'm going to high school graduation. friday right? well if your looking for a laptop pick PC! PC's are the best and macs are ok. Its boring at school without someone that will duel at any time. BTW TRIDENT DRAGION!!!!! 10 Star Synchro and 3000 can attack 3 times! well post back ??? I got kicked off myspace from the ben at the library. Hey Hey Kyle I was thinking since the school year is starting soon we should spend some time on this so if youu have any ideas let me know ok? Check out the main page *>Sam Says Hello 20:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Kyle I was thinking since the school year is starting soon we should spend some time on this so if youu have any ideas let me know ok? Check out the main page *>Sam Says Hello 20:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Kyle I was thinking since the school year is starting soon we should spend some time on this so if youu have any ideas let me know ok? Check out the main page *>Sam Says Hello 20:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC)